


They Got Married

by firequakes



Category: MBLAQ, T-Ara, 우리 결혼했어요 | We Got Married
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Reality Show, F/M, We Got Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firequakes/pseuds/firequakes
Summary: In which Soyeon is the member picked for We Got Married, and Seungho is her make believe husband.





	They Got Married

**Author's Note:**

> idk where it was, but someone asked who you'd want to see as a couple on wgm, and tbh i think it'd be cool for them to be on it. i mean, biases aside, it would be interesting to see how people who've known each other for almost half their life act out a fake marriage, no? that said, there is no actual plot to this, just a bunch of snippets surrounding their "married life." originally posted @ livejournal.

 

 

 

**I.** **  
** **First Meeting**

  


_"She looks like she knows the place!"_

_"I think she's figured out who her husband is."_

_"The boys are all laughing!"_

  


"Oppa," Soyeon said, her tone teasing but sweet. "Oppa, you know who it is don't you? Just tell me, come on!"

Her manager just smiled mysteriously, driving wordlessly. Soyeon slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Come on, oppa," she insisted, throwing in pouty lips for good measure.

Her manager laughed. "Just sit still, we're almost there."

Soyeon looked out the window, surveying the area. She took out a hand mirror from her bag and looked at her reflection, patting her hair, and tucking loose strands behind her ears. When the van stopped, Soyeon slid the door open, and then laughed at loud when she saw which building they were at.

"Don't forget your mission card," her manager told her, handing her an envelope, a cheeky grin on his face.

Soyeon raised her eyebrow at him. She got off the van, and straightened her clothes out.

"Enjoy!" Her manager waved to her before driving off.

Soyeon tried to suppress further laughter when she opened the envelope, reading it out loud, "Go inside, to the dance practice room at the end of the hall of the first floor and meet your husband."

Even a few feet away from the door of the practice room in question, Soyeon could already hear familiar voices coming from inside. She paused in front of an enormous poster right outside the room.

She smirked, pointing at it. "I'm totally getting married to World Star Rain, aren't I?" she muttered jokingly to herself.

Soyeon slowly twisted the door knob, but as soon as she pushed it open, five pairs of eyes turned to look at her, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"Noona!" Joon exclaimed, eyes wide with surprise.

"Oh God, I'm marrying Chang— Joonie aren't I?" Soyeon asked, still unable to contain her laugh.

"You have to guess!" Mir cried out, grinning from ear to ear.

Soyeon laughed. "Is it really Joonie?" And then she noticed Seungho in a corner, trying his best not to laugh.

"Seungho. I'm marrying Seungho," Soyeon declared, highly amused. She laughed again. "This is insane."

  


**Please introduce yourself.**   
_Hi, I'm T-ARA's Soyeon, and I'm 25 years old. (Smiles.) My ideal man is someone who is very manly. (Laughs.)_ _  
_ _I hope my husband is someone like that._

**What did you think when you first found out who your wife is going to be?**   
_(Laughs.) I'm sorry I— (Laughs again.)_   
_This is really funny to me. I bet she said it's funny too, right? Soyeon and knew each other from high school, and I never thought that one day we'd be 'married' to each other._ _  
_ But it's good. I think we probably be an interesting pair based on that alone. (Smiles.)

 

 

* * *

  
  


"Seungho-yah," Soyeon texts him later, once she's back in T-ARA's dorm, safe and snug in her own bed. "Let's have fun together, okay?"

"Okay," Seungho responds. There's a ":)" at the end, looking very much tacked on at the last minute. Knowing Seungho, Soyeon knows it probably was.

It makes her laugh, for some reason.

  
  
  


 

**II.**

**Meet The Parents**

  


_"He looks like he's so comfortable behind the wheel."_

_"She looks really comfortable beside him."_

_"Their parents seem so happy!"_

  


Soyeon stared at her phone, waiting for the person on the other end to pick while Seungho minded the traffic. She giggled.

Seungho glanced at her. "What are you sniggering about?"

"Sssshh," Soyeon told him, because the person she called chose that exact moment to pick up. "Mom?"

"Hello? Soyeonnie?" The sound of Soyeon's mother's voice filled the car.

"Yes, yes, it's me," Soyeon said through the phone mic. "I'm in a car right now with Seungho—"

"Ah! Seungho! My new son-in-law!" Soyeon's mother exclaimed, interrupting her daughter. "Hello Seungho, how are you?"

Soyeon laughed, and Seungho just smiled sheepishly. "I'm fine, Soyeon-umma. How are you doing?"

"Better now because you're my son-in-law!"

Soyeon rolled her eyes, forcing back laughter. "Mom, we're on our way to Seungho's parents right now."

"When are you visiting me, then?" Seungho's mother asked.

Soyeon laughed. "Maybe next time," she said. "But I'm calling so you can—" she almost choked holding back a snort, "—talk to your 'son-in-law' so here he is."

She held out the phone near Seungho's mouth.

"Hello, Soyeon-umma?" Seungho greeted her again.

"Seungho-ssi!" Soyeon's mother exclaimed happily.

"She's so much happier talking with you!" Soyeon whispered, shaking her head with a smile.

"Take care of our Soyeonnie, okay?"

Seungho smiled, glancing at Soyeon. "Of course Soyeon-umma."

"But then you've always take care of our Soyeonnie, haven't you?" Soyeon's mom practically gushed through the line, causing Soyeon to make an exasperated face.

Seungho just laughed, and Soyeon took the phone back.

"Okay mother," she said. "We have to hang up now, Seungho is driving."

"Okay, okay, take care!" Her mother said. "And visit me next time!"

  


**Seungho's parents seemed to really like you.** ****  
_(Laughs.) They've known me since high school. They know my parents too, actually. They've always been really nice. But— (Laughs again.)_   
_I don't know if they will really want me as a daughter-in-law if this was real life. (PD: But this is real life.)_   
_(Laughs.) You know what I mean. I think they will like someone really good in the kitchen for their son, and I know how to prepare just about a handful of dishes._   
_(PD: I think his mother would readily teach you a few more.) (Laughs.) Actually, she probably would. She's really lovely._ _  
_ (PD: And she really likes you.) ... (Grins.)

 

**Soyeon's mother really adores you.**   
_(Laughs.) I used to go over their house to fix their family PC when we were younger._   
_(PD: You and Soyeon have a long history, don't you?) (Laughs.) Isn't that why you got us for this show?_ _  
_ (PD: She says your mother was just being nice and wouldn't really want her as a daughter-in-law.) She said that? (Laughs.) My mother loves her. Always have. My father too. Actually... (Snorts.) Actually, I think at one point in time my brother probably even had a crush on her.

 

 

* * *

  
  


"Take this with you," Seungho's mother shoves paper bag filled with a variety of food in her hands.

The shoot is finally over, and the crew is wrapping up their equipment.

"I always watch you when you're on the television," Seungho's mother adds. "You're still always so bright! Take care of our Seungho, okay?"

Soyeon laughs. "I will."

"And say hi to your mother for me!"

  
  
  


 

**III.** **  
** **Moving In**

  


_"Ah, it looks like a really nice apartment."_

_"He looks so critical, inspecting every inch!"_

_"Oh dear, they're on the bed together!"_

  


"They got us a really, really nice bed," Soyeon said, rolling all over the soft mattress. "It's so soft and cozy."

Seungho stood by the door, just staring at her, amused.

"I'm serious!" Soyeon insisted, laughing.

"Okay, move over then," Seungho said, boldly flopping down beside her, face down, as soon as she made space for him.

Soyeon turned to look at him, grinning. "Well?"

"Okay, you're right," Seungho admitted. "It's soft, and nice, and now I'm starting to feel sleepy."

Soyeon sat up, shoving Seungho a little to make him roll over. "Okay, get up now," she ordered, laughing. "We have to go out shopping. Isn't that the mission? Go out and shop for our new house!"

"Nhrm," Seungho groaned, rolling back over. "Don't wanna. You do it."

"I'm going to kick you out of bed if you don't get up right now," Soyeon declared.

"I'd like to see you try," Seungho said.

Soyeon stood up."I really will. I'm warning you, Yang Seungho!"

Seungho laughed, finally dragging himself up to a sitting position. "Fine, fine."

"We have to decide what we're going to buy," Soyeon said. "We have to be organized about this."

Seungho watched as she walked out of the room. When she didn't come back immediately, he pulled himself up and followed her to the living room. She was seated on the floor, a pen and a notepad on hand.

"We have to make a list," Soyeon said, looking up at him with a smile. "They gave us a budget right?"

Seungho took a peek at the mission envelope, and nodded before handing it over to Soyeon.

"Okay, we'll have to get ourselves a relatively cheap sofa," Soyeon said, writing it down.

Seungho sat down beside her, leaning against the walls. "Plus kitchen things," he said.

"Right," Soyeon nodded. And then she paused. "Um, what do we need to get for the kitchen?"

"Didn't you check it out?" Seungho asked.

"I did, but I'm not a kitchen expert!" Soyeon exclaimed.

Seungho laughed. "Well neither am I! You're the woman!"

Soyeon gave him a pointed look. "Which means what?"

Seungho let out a snort, and buried his head in his hands, choking back laughter. "Okay, I didn't mean that, sorry."

Soyeon rolls her eyes, and elbowed Seungho. "Okay, I'll call my mother, or one of the members and ask," she said, with a sigh. "But we are doing the shopping together. And we are going to learn how to manage the kitchen together."

Seungho laughed. "Fine, fine."

  


**Don't you know how to cook?**   
_(Sheepish smile.) Actually my parents raised me with the notion that boys shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen. This is why I know next to nothing about what goes on in there._   
_(PD: So you don't know how to prepare anything?) (Laughs.) Well I've learned a little since having left home. But I guess we're in trouble huh? (Laughs again.) My specialty is mostly instant ramyeon and fried things._ _  
_ And of course I know how to make rice. Speaking of which, I think Soyeon said once she's good at making fried rice? (Laughing.)

 

**How do you feel about your new house?**   
_It's really nice. It's not that big, but it's just right. We bought a lot of nice, but cheap things when we went shopping today. I have a mild interest in interior design, so next time I'm going to make the house look really good so we can have friends over._ _  
_ _(PD: And Seungho-ssi?) Well... (Laughs.) I'm going to make him do all the heavy lifting. (Grins.)_

  


* * *

 

 

 

"The apartment is perfect," Soyeon says to Seungho later, when they're saying their good-byes and see-you-laters. "It's the exact kind of place I used to fantasize living in when we were younger. Small, but appropriately so."

"I remember," Seungho tells her, smiling. "It's how I described it when the PDs were asking about the kind of places we would like to use for the show."

  
  
  


 

**IV.** **  
** **Honeymoon**

  


_"The beach looks so nice, I'm jealous."_

_"Girls in bikinis!"_

_"I want to go on a honeymoon vacation too."_

  


Soyeon instinctively linked an arm with Seungho, burying her toes in the sand.

"It's such a nice day today, don't you think?" she mused out loud, shielding her eyes from the sun with her other hand.

"Mhm," Seungho nodded.

"Well, what do you want to do first? The mission said to do everything we can, as long as we stay in the beach area," Soyeon said, grinning.

"I'm starving," Seungho said, rubbing his tummy. "Let's eat first."

"Seriously?" Soyeon stared at him. "We're at a beach, with the perfect weather, and you want to... just eat?"

Seungho laughed. "I'm hungry! Come on, if we eat now, I'll let you decide on everything else we do after."

Soyeon cocked an eyebrow. "What if I say I want to bury you under the sand?"

"Really?" It's Seungho's turn to stare.

Soyeon shrugged.

Seungho continued to stare.

Soyeon laughed, unraveling her arm from around Seungho's, letting her hand fall next to Seungho's. She naturally interwove their fingers together.

"Okay," she said. "Let's eat, and then I'll show you the list of things we are going to get accomplished while we're on our 'honeymoon.'"

Seungho groaned. "Alright, you're the boss."

"Did you really just say that?" Soyeon grinned. "You did, didn't you? You did! You did!"

Seungho made a face.

"You just admitted that I totally wear the pants in this relationship!" Soyeon exclaimed, teasing.

"Agh." Seungho let out a frustrated grunt. And then suddenly he was behind Soyeon, his arms wrapped around her waist as he lifted her off the ground.

Soyeon let out a shriek, and Seungho let go, laughing out loud. Soyeon smacked his arm, but he just continued laughing.

"Boo." Soyeon made a face, sticking her tongue out at him.

Seungho just grinned smugly.

  


**You were holding hands most of the time.**   
_(Laughs.) Were we? I didn't really notice! I'm just... a person who is really comfortable doing skinship with the people who are close to me._ _  
_ _(PD: So you're saying you feel close with Seungho-ssi?) (Laughs.) Well he's my husband isn't he?_

 

**Did you have fun?**   
_Well, Soyeon is the kind of person that no matter what, if you're with her, you will have fun._ _  
_ _(PD: What did you think of her in the swimsuit?) (Laughs.) PD-nim! What do you want me to say to that? But... (Smiles.) She was really pretty. Okay. (Laughs.) Fine, she was sexy. (Grins.)_

 

 

* * *

  


"Doesn't this remind you of our school trip during our second year?" Soyeon asks Seungho while the cameras are turned off.

Seungho laughs. "Well, now that you mention it."

"We sneaked out after lights, and you and the other boys somehow got your hands on alcohol," Soyeon reminisces. "You were such a bad influence! You were the class president!"

Seungho laughs. "Hey I did my job responsibly, okay. I just... knew how to have fun."

Soyeon snorts. "Right."

"Hm," Seungho grins teasingly. "Didn't you get really drunk that night? I still remember some of the things you said then."

"Shut up," Soyeon groans. "And really drunk is an overstatement. I was tipsy, is all."

"Right," Seungho says. "Right."

  
  
  


 

**V.**   
**Housewarming**

 

"The place looks really different now from when they first got it."

"I wonder what they're going to serve to their guests."

"Soyeon's fried rice!"

  
  


"Someone's here already!" Soyeon cried out from the kitchen, where she was actually making kimchi fried rice, the only dish she was confident in.

 

Seungho, who had just finished setting to the table, rushed to the door to check who it was.

 

"Hyung!" Mir pounces on him as soon as they were let in.

 

Seungho laughed. "Calm down, Chulyong."

 

"We brought pizza," G.O said, motioning towards the three boxes he was holding. "Like you ordered."

 

"Like who ordered?" Soyeon asked, giving Seungho a look. "You didn't trust I'd be able to feed our guest did you?"

 

Seungho laughed. "What, you don't want pizza?"

 

Soyeon rolled her eyes, and turned to the boys of MBLAQ. "Welcome to our home."

 

"Sister-in-law!" Chundoong greeted her, smiling.

 

"Sister-in-law!" Mir repeated, putting an arm around Soyeon. "Please introduce us to available females!"

 

Soyeon laughed. "T-ARA will be by later, is that good enough?"

 

As if on cue, there was suddenly a knock on the still open door.

 

"Hello? Unnie?" It was Hyomin, with Jiyeon, Qri and Hwayoung in tow.

 

"Speak of the devil!" Soyeon exclaimed, ushering them all in. "Go on, make yourself at home."

 

"Yo, where's our housewarming present?" Seungho piped up, nudging Joon.

 

"Oh right, give give," Soyeon said, holding her hands out at the T-ARA members, laughing while she did so.

 

"Feed us first, unnie!" Jiyeon whined, sitting down on the couch.

 

"Right," Mir agreed. "I'm hungry too, let's open the pizza boxes now!"

 

"Didn't unnie cook for us?" Hyomin asked cheekily.

 

"I did!" Soyeon laughed.

 

"Everyone has to eat my wife's fried rice before touching the pizza," Seungho declared.

 

"This actually tastes pretty good," Joon said, coming out of the kitchen, with a plate already full of Soyeon's fried rice in hand.

  
  


**How did it feel when the others made you do a loveshot?**  
_Honestly, my heart was really pounding at that moment. I don't know why! I can't explain it, but I could really hear the thump-thump clearly. I feel like Seungho must have as well. It's probably why I suddenly started laughing when he leaned in to kiss me. (Laughs.)_  
_(PD: He was really going to just kiss you on the forehead though.) I know, but I was so nervous! I don't know why. I've never felt this nervous before in my whole life._  
_(PD: Did you think he was going to kiss you somewhere else?) (Laughs.) ... Maybe? (Laughs again.) ... (Uncontrollable giggles and laughter.) Ah oh God, why am I being like this?_

 

**Soyeon seems really comfortable with your MBLAQ brothers.**  
_(Laughs.) Does she? She's good friends with Byunghee— G.O I mean. Joonie, as well._  
_(PD: Don't you feel jealous?) (Laughs.) Not really. It makes me proud, actually. When I really get married, I want her to be herself around my friends. (Laughs.) But of course, she has to remember that she's still my wife._  
_(PD: How are you with the T-ARA members then?) I think we get along just fine. Hyomin-ssi is really funny._  
_(PD: Aah, saying that don't you think Soyeon-ssi will get jealous?) (Just laughs.)_

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Ah, noona, we really haven't seen each other in a while!" Changsun says to Soyeon, grinning widely.

 

"We should go out to eat soon!" Soyeon says.

 

"Hey hey that's my wife there," Seungho says, lightly smacking the back of Changsun's head.

 

"The cameras aren't rolling anymore though, hyung," Chulyong says, his tone teasing, his look mischievous.

 

"We'll all go out to eat soon," Soyeon declares. "Seungho's treat."

 

"Oh psh, he's a cheapskate," Chulyong says.

 

Seungho glares at him, and Chulyong hides behind Soyeon, laughing.

  
  
  


 

**VI.** **  
** **A Date**

  


_"They're holding hands again!"_

_"I want to go to an amusement park too."_

_"Couple outfits!"_

  


Soyeon smacked Seungho's back. "Stop laughing!" She demanded.

Seungho kept laughing though, to the point where he almost ran out of air. He took a deep breath, trying to hold down any further laughter. "You were screaming in my ear!"

"But that's the point of the House of Horror!" Soyeon exclaimed, crossing it out from their List of Things To Do At An Amusement park, as dictated by their mission card.

Seungho snorted. "Yeah, okay," he said, peeking over her shoulder. "What's next? Roller coaster?"

"Let's save that for last," Soyeon said. "Let's do teacups for now."

Seungho laughed. "You're stressed from the horror house aren't you?"

"No," Soyeon denied. "No, I just want to do the teacups."

"Alright," Seungho said, amused. "Teacups then."

"Yes. And then we'll go to the game arcade so you can win some prizes for me," Soyeon said.

"I'm good at those," Seungho said, grinning.

Soyeon laughed. "Not really."

"Wait and see," Seungho told her. "I'll prove it to you."

Soyeon just kept on laughing, slipping her hand into his, dragging him to the direction of the teacups.

"We're having fun though, aren't we?" Soyeon asked as they fell in line for their ride.

"Hmm," Seungho murmured. "If you say so."

Soyeon raised their intertwined hands, and slapped the back of Seungho's hand with her other one.

"You're so violent now!" Seungho remarked.

Soyeon laughed. "I think Jiyeon is rubbing off on me."

"Aren't you the older one? You should be the example!" Seungho said.

Soyeon grinned. "Sorry old grump."

  


**You don't like couple wear?**   
_I'm not really into that sort of thing. It's embarrassing!_ _  
_ _(PD: What made you agree in the end?) (Laughs.) Soyeon likes getting her way. (PD: Don't you?) (Laughs.) I do, but I gave in this time so now she owes me, doesn't she? (Laughing.)_

 

**How do you get Seungho to always agree with you?**   
_(Laughs.) Let's just say I have my ways. (Grins.)_

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I can't believe you agreed to wear that," Soyeon laughs, pointing at Seungho's powder blue shirt, whose designs matched the baby pink one she had on.

Seungho shrugs. "It's for a show. It's work."

"Uh-huh," Soyeon snorts. "Remember that girlfriend you had during junior year? She broke up with you because you wouldn't wear the matching hoodie she bought for the two of you."

Seungho laughs. "Well if that's all it takes for a girl to break up with me, she's not worth wearing couple outfits with right from the start then, don't you think?"

"Of course," Soyeon agrees, smiling at him.

  
  
  


 

**VII.** **  
** **Wedding Photoshoot**

  


_"Seungho just got really wide-eyed!"_

_"She looks really beautiful."_

_"They look like such a handsome couple, I'm jealous."_

  


"Move closer," the photographer directed. "And relax a little!"

Soyeon moved an inch nearer Seungho, widening the smile on her face as much as she can.

"Put an arm around her, Seungho-ssi," the photographer barked at them.

Seungho followed instructions.

"Relax more, didn't I already say?" Said the photographer.

Soyeon unclenches her face, and lets her shoulders sag a little.

"There, there, good," the photographer said, snapping a couple of shots. "Seungho-ssi, smile more!"

Soyeon started shaking lightly, unable to hold in the laughter that wanted to come out.

"Soyeon-ssi is something wrong?" The photographer asked.

Soyeon shook her head.

"Okay, good," said the photographer. "Now turn to look at Seungho-ssi, and lean in close, like you're going to giving him a kiss on the cheek."

Soyeon laughed, she couldn't help it anymore, and in turn, Seungho started to laugh as well.

"Sorry, sorry," Seungho said to the photographer. "Aaaah," he added, clutching at his chest. "I feel nervous."

Soyeon cupped her own face with her hands. "Am I red?" She asked Seungho.

"A little," Seungho nodded.

Soyeon fanned herself. "Okay, okay," she said to the photographer. "Let's do this."

Soyeon turned to look at Seungho, leaning in close, posing and acting as if she was going to kiss his cheek. Her lips were barely a centimeter away from his face, and she could see the sweat forming on his brow. She closed her eyes.

"Okay, good picture!" The photographer announced. "Now, do it, actually place your lips on his cheek!"

Soyeon opened her eyes a little, inching her lips closer, but just before they touched Seungho, he suddenly started laughing.

"Sorry," Seungho apologised. "Sorry, let's try that again."

He tried to sit still, but Soyeon could tell he was about to start off again soon, so she just swooped in before she started laughing herself.

"Great!" The photographer praised them. "That looks so happy and natural!"

Soyeon grinned, and elbowed Seungho. "Hear that?" She whispered to him. "We look like a naturally happy couple, even when we're this nervous."

Seungho laughed, and the photographer snapped yet another shot of them, laughing, and looking very comfortable with each other.

  


**What did you think when you first saw Soyeon wearing the white wedding gown?** ****  
_Hmm... (Smiles.) Honestly, I was surprised. I thought she was very beautiful._ _  
_ _(PD: You're saying she wasn't beautiful before?) (Laughs.) No! I mean... (Laughing.) She's always been beautiful, but it was different this time around for some reason. She looked really feminine, and really grown up. Honestly, I... (Hesitates.) Honestly, I thought I wouldn't mind being really married to her at that moment._

 

**Did you like the dress?**   
_I loved it. It was really beautiful. It looked like the dress I would dream of getting married in when I was a young girl._   
_(PD: Seungho-ssi said he wouldn't mind marrying you for real when he saw you in that dress?) (Blushes. Laughs.) Did he really say that?! (Laughing.) I.. well. (Laughing more.)_ _  
_ Well, he looked really handsome too, anyway. (Grins.) He looked like my dream groom.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"I feel like a princess," Soyeon says as the stylist puts her hair up.

"I feel stuffy," Seungho retorts, trying to loosen his collar as the makeup artist worked on his face.

"You look really good though," Soyeon tells him, looking at him from the corner of her eye.

"You too," Seungho tells her.

  
  
  


**VIII.** **  
** **Baby-sitting**

  


_"The twins are adorable!"_

_"Seungho looks like he will make a really good father."_

_"Soyeon seems pretty okay with the kids too."_

  


Seungho rolled over, playing fake-wrestling with Minki on the carpet.

"Hey, be careful," Soyeon said as she fed Minki's twin sister, Minyoung with homemade banana mash.

"Don't worry," Seungho assured her. "I'll make sure Minki won't hurt himself."

Soyeon laughed. "I'm not worried about the kid, I'm worried you might break your back you old fart."

"You can rush me to the emergency room then," Seungho said, sweeping up Minki and perching him atop his shoulders.

"Who will take care of the kids then?" Soyeon asked, eyebrow raised.

Seungho laughed. "We can call Chulyong. Or Sanghyun. If you have an emergency, we can call one of your members instead."

Soyeon rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Instant baby-sitters, huh?"

"Exactly." Seungho grinned.

Soyeon laughed. "You abuse your power too much, Seungho. MBLAQ will do anything for you."

"As should they," Seungho said, laughing as well. He finally put Minki down, and made a silly face at the boy. "Shouldn't they, huh, kid? Or else, right? Right."

  


**You were really good with the kids. Do you want children of your own?**   
_Of course, I do. Who doesn't? (Laughs.) Originally my life plan was to have a family during my early twenties, and become a young father close to my children. But obviously right now, my career is very important. (Smiles.) The plan now is to get married in my thirties. (Chuckles.)_ _  
_ _(PD: Can you see yourself having a family with Soyeon-ssi?) What?! (Laughs. Laughs more. Uncontrollable laughing.)_

 

**Do you think Seungho will make a good father?**   
_Of course. You saw him today right? So in charge and dependable. (Smiles.)_ _  
_ _(PD: Would you want him as the father of your children?) Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttt? (Laughing.) What are you saying?! (Laughs more.) I— well... Like I said, he'll make a good father. (Smiles. Pause. Laughs.)_

 

 

* * *

 

 

"You're such a bully sometimes," Soyeon teases Seungho.

He just laughs.

"This is why you were called the Demon in high school!"

"I kinda liked being called that," Seungho admits.

Soyeon snorts. "You would."

  
  
  


**IX.** **  
** **Final Night**

  


_Soyeon is so quiet! It's different!_

_I think she's a little sad._

_I would be, too._

  


They sat by the Han River, holding the mission card between them, staring at it.

"Your marriage ends when the clock strikes 5AM. Do everything you want to do together, and make the best out of this last night," it read. "Tell each other how you really feel."

Seungho checked his wristwatch: 4:47 AM. He took a deep breath.

They've been together for the last six hours, give or take. They've had late dinner, gone to noraebang, walked around the city, gone on a mini shopping spree. They'd even drank a little alcohol, and bought themselves an assortment of street food.

"Tell each other how you really feel," Soyeon read out the last part. "You start."

Seungho laughed. "What do I even say?"

Soyeon shrugged, her demeanor suddenly serious, very much unlike her usual self.

Seungho sighed, and then he took Soyeon's hand into his. He smiled at her— sometimes silence just meant a lot more.

Soyeon squeezed his hand, and then she smiled back.

He kissed her gently on her forehead, and for the rest of their remaining time, they just sat there side by side, not saying another word.

  


**What do you feel right now?**   
_(Smile. Deep breath.) Honestly, I'm really sad right now. (Deep breath again.) Even if we were already friends before this, it's different now—_ _  
_ _(Sad smile. Wipe tear away.) I'm really going to miss Seungho. (Sad smile.)_

 

**Soyeon said she's really going to miss you. Do you feel the same?**   
_(Laugh.) She said that? Really?_   
_(Smile.) We're probably going to go back to like before though. I guess. Probably._   
_(Pause.)_ _  
_...Actually, yes. I'm going to miss her too. This has been a really good experience. I thought we already knew each other very well, but I learned so many things that I never knew previously. (Sad smile.)

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey," Soyeon smiles at him when they bump into each other backstage at some open concert broadcast.

"Hey!" Seungho smiles at her, a little awkwardly. "It's been a while."

"Yeah," Soyeon says, her expression soft, a little wistful. She bites her lip. "Uh."

"I..." Seungho trails off.

"I miss you," Soyeon just says straight out, making Seungho chuckle.

"I miss you too," Seungho admits, boldly taking her hand.

Soyeon grins. "It's because you never call," she accuses him.

"Hey, it takes two!" Seungho comments back, still not letting go of her hand.

They stand there, awkwardly looking at each other. It's different now, Soyeon had said during her final interview for the show. And it really is.

Seungho stands there, staring at her, wanting to pull her into his arms, and kiss her.

"I'll call later," he says finally dropping her hand. "I promise. And then we can hang out like we used to."

Soyeon looks up at him, grinning, hopeful. "I'll wait for it."

"Okay, later then," Seungho nods at her.

"Later," Soyeon says. "Good luck with your performance."

"You too!" Seungho calls back as he watches her scurry away to T-ARA's dressing room.

  
  
  


//

  



End file.
